Doctor Donna
by HK-Revan
Summary: Oneshots about Donna Noble and the tenth Doctor.


She didn't understand it, not really. Her life was so odd, misplaced, and empty. Every time she looks at something normal, her own brain tells her it is something extraordinary. Donna wondered if she was going insane. Her mother and grandfather certainly were entering the fringes of senility; they would look at her with such pride in their eyes and such sadness. It was enough to drive a normal woman batty.

Donna Nobel does not get driven insane by her own parental figures. No, it was going to a lot more effort than that. She does not go down, not without a roaring fight. Hair will be pulled, kidneys punched and expensive clothes torn before Donna Nobel falls into dementia. She was made of tougher stuff.

She was Donna Freaking Nobel.

Life settled she did feel slightly light headed and had to stay in bed for a few days. She had to go job hunting but all in all everything was okay aside from the bizarre dreams, everything was okay.

Sometimes she would dream and in those dream a man would be there, his face so familiar but she couldn't grasp why or understand who he is. He would always be smiling, laughing in her dreams. Rarely does he appear angry or sad, he was always grinning. He had an obsession with grinning.

She couldn't but grin back at him in her dreams. She would say things but the only thing she would remember was "Martian Boy." Donna wished she knew the man's name, wished she could find him and then smack him upside the head for haunting her dreams, for making her so confused with herself and her own feelings. She knew she didn't like him, whatever emotions his face invoked from her were that of friendship, camaraderie.

Donna wondered who is this man? What was her relationship to him? Platonic surely, she felt no romantic feelings.

But her dreams did not lead her to the man or to his police box with its large insides and small outside. Her dreams lead her in a merry chase in fantasy worlds full of strange people, and of past history. Those dreams always leave her with a desire to do something whenever she wakes up, to make something of herself. She wanted an adventure.

Once, she overheard her mother and grandfather arguing with each other. They were arguing over the 'Doctor' and of memories and the dangers that would occur if they were to disobey. It descended into a shouting match. Her parents had never yelled at each other, they were very amicable people.

She tried church but knew instinctively that the answers she needed would not be found there. Donna didn't know how but she knew the universe was bigger, that the universe itself teemed with life and somehow she knew she was right.

She lost several jobs just staring at people, at things. Tall skinny men with glasses with brown hair made her either want to hug them or sock them on the jaw. Sci-Fi flicks were no allure to her, they just felt wrong. Several times she found herself correcting the movies in her head.

Her mother and grandfather, oddly enough, didn't send her to a psychiatrist or a shrink. They just gave her sad smiles and patted her shoulders. It was plain strange.

She tried to figure out what was happening to her, going as far as hypnosis.

She got a temp job again, tying a hundred words per minute. As she typed, her mind wander and her fingers continued working. She snapped out of it when her foot grew numb. When she looked at her screen she realized she had changed her username. Instead of the one she had, it had became the Doctor Donna.

Then a few days later she was sure the bees were aliens. Not human, extraterrestrial.

Okay, she was going crazy.

Donna never did figure out what happened, never knew what her parental figures were hiding her. She did try to figure it out, she did TRY but the universe seemed to be against her. A few years later she found a piece of paper that was mailed to her. It had no return mark, no address. It was simply addressed to her. She read it.

Images flashed in her brain, the man, the box, and the galaxy. When she came to, Donna gained a sense of loss, of wonderment and most of all the feelings that she was important. She never did seek out her misgivings, among the feelings that she felt she knew some things are best left alone.

Donna reread the note again. "And for one moment, one shining moment, she was the most important woman in the whole wide universe."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

This was on request. I had some fun with it. For 8leggdbutterfly. This is not really in my fandom but I do enjoy Doctor who. So enjoy.


End file.
